Will this Christmas be different?
by needtoknow400
Summary: Christmas day during the Episode Newborn King. Tony has more to say about the conversation that started in the basement before he and Gibbs went to Leyla's. And Gibbs isn't ready to hear it.


Title: The day after Christmas

Summary: Christmas day during the Episode Newborn King. Tony has more to say about the conversation that started in the basement before he and Gibbs went to Leyla's. And Gibbs isn't ready to hear it.

Spoilers for Newborn King.

##############################

"Oh my god I'm stuffed." Tony groaned following Gibbs into the house. "That was amazing."

"Leyla can cook."

"And Amira." Tony sighed. "She's growing up."

"They do that." Gibbs chuckled grabbing the bottle of Bourbon and two glasses from the kitchen and walking back into the living room.

"Um-" There was hesitation in Tony's voice. "I'm not staying."

"Oh." Gibbs sat everything down on the coffee table. "Decided to go see Wendy?"

"No. I'm not in love with Wendy, haven't been for a long time."

Gibbs nodded. "You...you usually stay on Christmas."

"I can't do it anymore." Tony heard the trembling of his voice and realize it was actually his whole body that was trembling. "I can't."

"Do what?" Gibbs asked part of him already knowing where this was going.

"This." Tony sighed as he looked at Gibbs. "What we've done for the last four years on Christmas."

"And what do we do? Watch old movies and drink." Laughing it off, Gibbs shook his head.

"Damn it Gibbs you know exactly what I'm talking about." Tony felt the annoyance rise. Why did the man have to be so bullheaded. He pointed at the couch. "We sit there on that couch. You touching my leg, the back of my neck, laughing, walking some made up line you've drawn between friendship and flirting. Then the night ends and you walk upstairs and I lay on that couch alone, wanting you. I can't take it anymore."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

Tony ran his hands down his face laughing at himself. "And every year I tell myself this is the year. This is the year that when the night ends you'll take me upstairs with you." He shook his head. "And it never happens."

All Gibbs could do was stand there.

"I'm tired of it. I can't and won't do it anymore." Taking a deep breath, Tony continued. "It's killing me knowing you want me and that what's stopping you is a made up ridiculous fucking rule."

Gibbs shook his head. "It's not ridiculous."

"Yes it is." Tony laughed. "You made it up because you got hurt, by Jenny and look what that got you. She loved you, you loved her and because you had trained her so well...you both hid behind rule twelve. So two stubborn people lost out on happiness."

"She knew it wouldn't work."

"No." Tony shook his head. "She knew you wouldn't let it work."

Gibbs folded his arms across his chest. "You and her discuss all this while I was away?"

"She didn't need to tell me how she felt. Everyone knew when she looked at you she loved you."

"I trained you too." Gibbs handpicked Tony, knew the kind of agent the younger man would be.

"You did." Tony nodded. "And again your letting a made up rule keep you from being happy. Just like you did with Jenny. But I'm not Jenny and I'm not letting you hid behind this anymore."

"So what are you going to do?"

Tony stepped forward and grabbed Gibbs' face crushing their lips together. Gibbs gave nothing, his lips unmoving. But he wouldn't give up, he knew it was there, knew the feels were under that rough exterior. His tongue traced across the center of Gibbs' lips pushing for more and that's when he felt it. The arm slowly circled around his waist and the lips pressed back against his. Deepening the kiss, his hands moved clutching at the back of Gibbs' head as the older man's lips parted allowing him entrance. It felt so good and so right. Their lips melding to fit perfectly together.

As their lips slowly parted, he let his forehead rest against Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed. "We can't do this."

Tony laughed, a laugh filled with sadness. "Of course we can't" Putting his hands on Gibbs' chest, he patted it then pushed Gibbs away.

"Tony." Gibbs tried to grab the younger man's arm put it was jerked away.

"In the basement earlier. I wasn't just rambling. I realized I'm married to this job and that's not enough anymore." Tony paused. "I want a life, with the person I love and a family."

Gibbs swallowed hard.

"I want that with you." Clearing his throat, Tony swallowed the emotion. "You told me earlier don't be like you, learn from it. I have. I'm moving on, unlike you. Stay married to this job like you always have been, sit in that basement and drink Bourbon all night, have fun. But one day you're going to wake up and realize what you missed out on."

"And what's that?" Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"Someone who loved you and wanted to build a life with you." Tony shrugged. "But you threw it away, why? Because of a rule I don't think you even believe in any more. Which makes it even worse."

What do you say when someone tells you the truth, which is exactly what Tony was doing.

Tony pulled a small package from his coat pocket and sat it on the table. "Merry Christmas Gibbs."

Gibbs watched as Tony walked out of the living room, then listened as the door opened and closed. He wanted to throw something, hit something, anything that would let him release the anger raging inside him. Instead he took a deep breath, grabbed the Bourbon and dropped down onto the couch. He stared at the small package for what seemed like hours as he drank directly from the bottle. It was too small to be a bottle of Jack, which was what Tony normally got him as a gift. And it was too small to be honey dust another one of Tony's favorite gifts to give, although that was normally reserved for women.

Finally picking up the box, he unwrapped it and flipped open the lid. His brow furrowed as he pulled out the item, the familiar scent reaching his nose and suddenly he started laughing. It was a handmade necklace made of Bourbon bottle lids and coffee beans. It was an inside joke between them that had started on the first Christmas they had spent together.

He settled back into the couch and took another swig of Bourbon as he stared at the necklace in his other hand. Tony was right...about everything. The weird friendship/flirting line he walked every Christmas when Tony was here, wanting more but not wanting to break the rule...flirting wasn't breaking the rules. He could bend the rules, just not break them. He'd been bending the rules with Tony for years, at work, when they were alone, and especially at Christmas.

Another swig and another, each going down smoother and faster than the last as he continued to stare at the necklace. He fucked up, like he always did, and now he was gonna pay the price. If he was lucky Tony would stay on the team, but their friendship would never be the same. Worst case scenario, Tony decided he was tired of putting up with his shit and would request a transfer. A transfer in the DC office maybe, but with Tony's experience and record he could go anywhere he wanted. Hell, Tony could have his own team somewhere. This would probably be the push Tony needed to make that leap.

And then where would he be? Alone again, same way he always ended up.

* * *

><p>The TV was on and Tony was staring at it but he had long since stopped paying attention to It's a Wonderful Life. It held no interest for him, it was simply background noise as he tried to decide where his future lied. At this point he was thinking about some place as far away from DC as possible. He jumped when he heard the tapping at the door. Believing he imagined it, he waited and the tapping turned into a banging.<p>

"Tony open the damn door I know you're in there." The voice yelled.

Scrambling to the door, Tony jerked it open. "What the hell's your problem? It's two in the morning!"

"I need to talk to you."

Tony's eyes burned as he was assaulted by the overwhelming smell of Bourbon from Gibbs' breath.

"Are you drunk?" Tony had only seen Gibbs drunk once. He had walked into the house to find Gibbs and Mike trashed in the basement. They were laughing and telling stories, happy. This drunk Gibbs did not look happy.

"You can't leave." Gibbs glared at Tony, his steel blue eyes cold and demanding.

"Go home." Tony went to close the door and Gibbs put his foot in the way.

"Not until I talk to you."

"Tell me you didn't drive here."

"Cab."

"I'll call you a cab." Again Tony tried to close the door. This time Gibbs slammed his palm against the middle of the door.

"Talk to me."

Tony looked up when the door across the hall opened.

"There a problem?" Tony's neighbor asked standing in his door way.

Gibbs turned around and looked at the man. "No."

"Tony?" The man asked.

"It's fine." Tony forced a smile.

"Yeah fine." Gibbs glared.

The man looked at Gibbs a moment as if still trying to decide. Brushing his coat aside, Gibbs made sure the man saw the gun at his hip.

The man's eyes widen.

"Gibbs!" Tony grabbed Gibbs by the arm and jerked him into the apartment. Then he looked at his neighbor. "My boss, he's a Federal agent. It's about a case we're working on."

The neighbor nodded and quickly disappeared closing the door.

Tony shut the door and turned around coming face to face with Gibbs. "What the hell are thinking flashing a gun?"

"It's none of his business." Gibbs stepped forward affective pinning Tony against the door.

"I'll call you a cab."

"I don't want a cab." Snaking his arm around Tony's waist, Gibbs sighed. "I want you."

"Gibbs we're not doing this."

"I want you." Gibbs' lips descended on Tony's neck.

"Stop." Tony said trying not to moan as the warm lips nibbled up his neck.

"Why?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "I already know you want me." He pressed his body against Tony's thrusting the younger man against the door.

"Gibbs please." Even as he said it, Tony wasn't sure if he was asking Gibbs to stop or just take him against the door.

"You're already hard." Gibbs growled as he rubbed against Tony's cock.

"FUCK!" Tony moaned, he wasn't the only one hard. Even three sheets in the wind, it seems Gibbs had no problem getting it up.

"You want it so bad don't you." Slipping a hand between them Gibbs started stroking Tony's cock through the sweats.

Tony's mouth dropped open slightly as he reveled in the touch. It felt so good. God he had wanted this for so long. Suddenly something inside him realized this wasn't right and he shoved Gibbs hard propelling the surprised man backwards. Although Gibbs wobbled back a few extra steps he stayed standing. He shook his head. "No. We're not doing this."

Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "I um, I should go."

Tony blew out a long breath. "You're going to bed."

"No. I can't-" Gibbs took a step forward and stumbled slightly. Tony was instantly beside him holding him up with a arm around his waist.

"Come on." Leading Gibbs into the bedroom, Tony shifted pulling off Gibbs' coat then sitting him down on the edge of the bed. He tossed the coat on the other side and dropped down on his knees pulling off Gibbs' shoes.

"You're so gorgeous." Gibbs' hand caressed Tony's cheek.

Tony looked up into the blue eyes seeing the desire and need burning there.

Gibbs shook his head. "Sexy as hell." His lips capture Tony's devouring the man with a hungry that had went unfed for too long.

Bourbon...that was all Tony tasted in the kiss and yet he still wanted more. Again, he pulled back, this wasn't how he wanted Gibbs...some drunk one night stand was not the answer.

"And you have the best ass." Gibbs grinned.

Tony couldn't help it he laughed shaking his head. "Thanks I think."

"That's not the booze. It's the truth." Gibbs smirked. "Your ass in those jeans, when you bend over."

"You're not supposed to be staring at my ass." Tony chuckled. Surprised by even the drunk admission.

"Can't help it." Gibbs shrugged and leaned forward again. "I have this fantasy of you in nothing but those jeans and your gun holster." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Again Tony laughed. "God I hope your drunk enough that you don't remember this."

"Maybe I should tell you another one." Gibbs smiled. "Just in case. Like, like the one where I pour, pour Bourbon all over your body and lick it off."

"Okay." Tony stood up and pushed Gibbs back down onto the bed. "Time to get some sleep." He removed Gibbs' gun and placed it on the nightstand. Grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed, he laid it over Gibbs prone body and turned to leave

"Don't leave." Gibbs sighed grabbing Tony's arm. "Please."

"I'll be in the living room."

"That's not what I mean." Gibbs blue eyes fixed on green.

"Gibbs." Tony shook his head.

"Yeah." Gibbs let go of Tony's arm. "To late to start asking for things now."

"Get some sleep."

"The necklace." Gibbs smiled. "Our Bourbon and coffee."

Tony smiled and nodded.

"How many times did we say we were going to do that?" Gibbs laughed. "To commemorate Bourbon Christmases and coffee morning afters."

"Every year."

"Won't be celebrating that way anymore." Gibbs felt his eyes getting heavy.

"I think you'll be celebrating with a lot of coffee tomorrow." Tony chuckled. "You drank the whole damn bottle didn't you?"

Gibbs nodded. "And a few beers, and a half a bottle of something."

"I guess we know your limit." Tony snickered.

"I fucked up again." Gibbs sighed. "I'm use to it. I'm married to my job because I'm good at it...I suck at relationships." He looked up at Tony. "Be glad you're getting out before it even starts. It's better for you that way."

"Maybe you should let me make my own decision about that."

"You already made your decision." Gibbs' eyes started to close. "And it was the right one."

Tony stood there for a moment as Gibbs drifted off to sleep.

"You deserve better than me." Gibbs rolled over onto his side. "I love you enough to know that."

Running his hands down his face, Tony blew out a long breath. He really hoped Gibbs didn't remember any of this because if he did it would only make everything worse. Gibbs didn't like it when people saw him at a weak moment and he definitely didn't like people to know how he felt.

* * *

><p>Rolling over, he smiled and took a deep breath. He was having that dream again, he had to be, he could smell Tony all around him. Then he realize he was laying on something soft, to soft to be the couch. He took another deep breath and smelled the strong aroma of coffee. His eyes shot open and the morning light made the pounding start in his head.<p>

"Shit!" He groaned closing his eyes and rolling onto his back. Where the hell was he? He tried to remember...the argument with Tony...LOTS of Bourbon...a cab. "Fuck!" Opening his eyes slowly he turned his head to the right. Tony's that's where he was and coffee meant Tony was already up. He looked at the other side of the bed. It was still made and his coat was laying there. And he still had all his clothes on so they hadn't...well unless Tony completely redressed him.

"I didn't take advantage of you."

Gibbs glanced over to see Tony standing in the doorway holding a cup of coffee.

"Not my style." He walked in and put the cup on the night stand. "I prefer my partner to remember the experience."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed rubbing his forehead.

"I put some aspirin here too." Tony said turning and walking back out of the room.

Getting drunk showing up at someone's door, not like him. Jesus how much had he drank last night? It took a lot for him to get this drunk. He sat up and the room spun around him. Taking slow deep breaths the spinning finally subsided. He took a few sips of coffee thankful for it's warm calming effect. A few more long swallows and the cup was empty. Leaving the coffee cup on the nightstand he holstered his gun and grabbed his coat. Looking around he found his shoes put them on slipped on his coat and walked out of the bedroom.

Tony was sitting on the couch one leg pulled up under him. He looked over at Gibbs.

"I left the cup on the nightstand."

Tony nodded.

"I'll call a cab from the lobby."

Another nod.

Making his way to the door his hand touched the knob and Tony finally spoke.

"That's it?" Tony laughed. "You're just gonna leave. Do you remember anything?"

Gibbs sighed. "No."

"And you don't wanna know?"

"Couldn't have been too bad if you let me stay."

Tony shook his head. "I let you stay because you were drunk and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Do I have something to apologize for?" Gibbs asked. "Is that what you want an apology?"

"Fuck you." Tony spat.

Gibbs turned around. "Yell at me, hit me whatever you need to do. Just get it out of your system."

Tony stood up and his eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of hitting you...even though I'd _love_ to right now."

There was no response.

Taking a few steps, Tony stopped in front of Gibbs. "Go home drink yourself into another stupor, I don't care." He shook his head. "But don't show up at my door again or I will shoot you."

"I'm surprised you didn't shoot me last night." Gibbs glared back at Tony. "Guess you're hoping for that recommendation for wherever you decide to run off to." He shrugged. "Where did you decide? Roda maybe, at least there you'd have a few continents between us."

"And it still wouldn't be far enough." There was venom in Tony's voice.

"Yeah." Gibbs growled. "You're right, it's not. Antarctica would be better."

Without even thinking, Tony threw a punch only to have his arm capture and jerked up hard under Gibbs' armpit. He was spun around and slammed against the door, his heart racing, his breathing erratic as blue eyes glared at him.

Gibbs crushed his lips to Tony's, releasing the arm as he ravaged the younger man's mouth crushing the warm body against the door.

Tony yanked his mouth away as his fingers tore at Gibbs' belt. "Fuck me."

Shoving his hand down Tony's sweats, Gibbs roughly jerked on Tony's hard cock watching as he threw his head back against the door thrusting into his hand.

Tony jerked Gibbs' hips forward as he ripped open the pants and dragged them and the boxers down to the older man's knees. Then he grabbed Gibbs' face and glared at him. "I want your dick inside me."

Growling, Gibbs latched onto Tony's bottom lip tugging it out and biting down. The action causing Tony to moan and slam their lips together again. Kissing violently, they fumbled towards the bedroom. He stepped out of his pants hearing the thud of his gun as it hit the floor. Their lips separated only long enough for them to remove each other's shirts. When they finally reached the bed, Gibbs actually ripped the sweats from Tony's body then threw him on the bed.

Staring up at Gibbs, Tony squirmed as the older man leered down his naked body.

"I'm gonna make you scream." Gibbs growled as he stroked his hard cock.

"And you think you won't" Tony smirked as he rolled over and positioned himself on all fours.

"Fuck." Climbing onto the bed behind Tony, Gibbs ran a hand up Tony's spine then reached around and shoved two fingers into his mouth. He smirked as Tony eagerly sucked and licked the digits. "That's it. You know exactly what I'm gonna do with those fingers."

Tony groaned as he coated the fingers with his saliva.

Enjoying the sensation of Tony's lips wrapped around his fingers, Gibbs let it continue for a moment before he pulled them away with a popping sound. Slipping the moist fingers between Tony's ass cheeks, Gibbs unceremoniously jammed them into the tight ring of muscles.

"Fuck yes." Tony cried out as his body arched and he thrust back against them.

"You like that?" Fucking Tony with his fingers, Gibbs moaned with want as each forward thrust was meant with one back, burying his fingers deep inside. "Me opening that tight ass of yours."

"I'd rather have your big dick." Tony growled looking back over his shoulder at Gibbs.

"Whatever you want." Yanking out his fingers, Gibbs grabbed his cock, found his target and lunged into Tony.

Tony's eyes closed as the mixture of pleasure and pain tore through his body. He opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was some whimper of a sound as the air rushed from his lungs. Then he felt his body moving back and forth, Gibbs' hands clawing at his hips as he was fucked hard and fast.

"So damn tight and warm." Gibbs roared as he plunged in and out of the younger man. "Feels so fucking good."

Even if he had wanted to reply, Tony couldn't catch his breath long enough to say anything. He told his body to breathe, begged his lung to take even a small breath, but it refused.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and jerked him up right. His legs slid apart as Tony dropped back into his lap burying his cock to the base in the warmth.

Tony gasped as he finally took in a deep breath that felt like fire in his lungs. He reached back clutching at the back of Gibbs' neck and felt the strong arms circle his waist and hold him tightly.

"You're not going anywhere." Gibbs snarled into Tony's ear.

"No." Tony whimpered shaking his head vigorously. "God no."

Gibbs made a small thrust upward causing Tony's body to shiver in his arms. God it shouldn't feel this good just having his cock buried in the Italian's ass. He already wanted to come wanted to just jab his cock upward and fill Tony with his release.

"I was right." Tony sighed rocking his hips. "You demand everything of me at this job."

A reference from yesterdays conversation in the basement.

"I should have demanded this a long time ago." Gibbs' hand enveloped Tony's cock stroking hard.

Another whimper as Tony's body trembled, the release building too quickly.

"How many dreams have you had about me jacking you off with my cock shoved up your ass." Gibbs snickered.

"So many." Tony moaned. "So fucking many."

"Let me hear you scream." Gibbs ordered as he worked over Tony's shaft. "Come for me."

Thrusting into Gibbs' hand, Tony's fingertips clawed into the flesh of Gibbs' neck as the release washed over him. "GIBBS!" The name echoed through the room as he came. "FUCK ME!"

"Son of a bitch!" Gibbs own body shook as Tony tighten around his cock. Tony fell forward and instinctively he grabbed the younger man's hips. There was no more rational thought as he simply took him with animal need.

Through the blissful haze that had enveloped him, Tony heard the grunts and groans behind him and realized his body was still shaking with pleasure. The overwhelming pleasure of Gibbs' cock fucking him breathless again. With the next forward thrust, he pushed back causing Gibbs to howl like the wild animal he had become.

There was no control, no holding back as Gibbs slammed into Tony filling the younger man with his come. "FUCK!" Holding Tony locked on his cock, he made a few more short quick thrusts riding out the waves of pleasure that continued to course through every nerve in his body. Then he collapsed down onto his lover completely spent.

* * *

><p>There was that dream again, Gibbs smiled as he took a deep breath drawing in Tony's scent, this time mixed with the smell of sex. God he loved this dream. Rolling on his side, he draped his arm over the body next to him as he dropped a kiss on Tony's shoulder. His eyes opened and he leered down the back of Tony's naked body.<p>

"So fucking sexy." Gibbs sighed as he ran his fingers down along the younger man's spine. Then reality struck him like a Mac truck. They were in Tony's bed, in Tony's apartment...it wasn't a dream this was real, so real. The images cascaded through his mind, the living room argument, tearing at each other's clothes, wild unbridled sex. He felt himself moan at the thought, his cock twitching to life.

Tony purred in his sleep as if sensing the other man's growing need.

Gibbs smirked as he let his lips drop back to Tony's body, kissing up his shoulder to the back of his neck.

Another purr as Tony's body shifted slightly towards each kiss.

Letting his hand massage Tony's ass, Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony's ear. "I wanna wake up to your naked body every day."

"Is that all you wanna do with my naked body?" Tony sighed.

Gibbs groaned. "It would take me days to tell you everything I wanna do to your naked body."

Tony rolled over onto his back looking up at Gibbs. "Maybe you could just spend days showing me."

A half smirk curled at the corner of Gibbs' lips. "I'm going to spend years doing everything I've dreamed of to your body."

"Have something in mind you'd like to start with?" Tony brushed his fingers over his stomach drawing Gibbs' eyes down to his already hard cock.

"The shower." Rolling over to get up, Tony grabbed Gibbs' arm stopping him. He looked down and saw the concern in the green eyes. "What is it?"

"Are you okay with everything?" Tony sighed reality tugging at his heart. "I mean really okay?

Gibbs brow furrowed. "That's a sudden mood change."

"I just-I wanna make sure, because you said a few things last night."

"Right." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Think the better question is are you okay with everything?"

Tony nodded.

"That's not a very reassuring nod." Gibbs chuckled.

Touching Gibbs' cheek, Tony smiled. "I love you and you are more than good enough for me."

Gibbs turned and kissed Tony's palm. "Debatable."

"We all come with baggage."

"Yeah." Just seemed like his baggage was a lot for anyone to carry.

"I'm not exactly the catch of the year." Tony sighed. He had countless women and men that would attest to that.

"Are you saying I should throw you back?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony's mouth dropped open and he shoved Gibbs down on the bed straddling his hips. "Smart ass!"

Gibbs laughed playfully as he hands caressed up Tony's chest. "Oh I'm definitely keeping you."

"You better say that."

Steel blue eyes leered down Tony's body. "You're too damn sexy to throw back."

"Is that all I am to you." Tony smirked. "A sexy piece of ass?"

Gibbs shrugged and grinned.

Again, Tony's face covered in shock and he smacked Gibbs' chest. "I could still shoot you."

Grabbing Tony by the back of the neck and pulling him down, Gibbs gazed into those intoxicating green eyes. "I love you, just so happens that you're a hot piece of ass too."

Tony couldn't help it, he laughed. "As long as you love me after my ass is flabby and I start losing my hair."

Gibbs winced. "I don't know might have to throw you back then."

This time Tony punched Gibbs in the gut making the older man cough. "You're ornery today. What got into you?"

"Think it's more who I got into." Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ha, ha very funny." Tony raised an eyebrow. "You ever wanna get into me again you better behave."

"I'd love you even if you were flabby and bald."

"So you'd love me if I looked like Fornell?" Tony shook his finger. "You know I always thought something hinky was going on with you two. All those private chats in the elevator."

"HEY!" Gibbs smacked Tony's ass. "The only person I'm doing anything hinky with is you."

"Ooh we are gonna do something hinky, like what?" Tony wiggled excitedly. "Cuffs, the boat...Bourbon all over my body."

"Shower. Now!" Gibbs barked tossing Tony off of him.

"Party pooper!" Tony scoffed.

Climbing out of bed, Gibbs headed towards the bathroom. He stopped at the door and looked back at Tony. "Hey come on."

Propping himself up on his elbows he stared at Gibbs. "You know just because I let you boss me around last night during sex doesn't mean you get to do it all the time."

"Fine." Gibbs wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it slowly. "Stay there. I'll take care of this myself."

Tony watched Gibbs disappear into the bathroom and heard the shower start running. He sat there a moment the vision of Gibbs' hand around his cock making his own stir. "Damn it!" He jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

Gibbs grabbed Tony as soon as he stepped through the door.

"No fair." Tony laughed as Gibbs placed a quick kiss on his neck.

"This is the best day after Christmas ever." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"A new tradition." Tony chuckled. "Merry day after Christmas. Crazy hot animal sex all day."

"I like it." Gibbs growled pulling Tony closed. "Sex in the shower. Now!"

"Yes sir." Tony smirked.

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes stud." Tony said slipping into the shower.

Gibbs laughed.

"Get in here and service me stud." Tony barked through the shower curtain.

Gibbs grinned. The day after Christmas would never be the same again.


End file.
